Ancient Family of Steel
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: This takes place during the time skip. Its bout Team Gai's mission to the Earth country. When Gai's injured and at deaths door, Tenten has to decide weither or not to save his life and at what personal cost. secrets suck. NOT A GAITEN, if anythin NEJITEN
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this... actually i forget how i came up with this story. I started it like three months ago, never finished it, and then found it today & finished it cuz i was at a road block with all my other stories. NOTE: This is NOT related to my other story, Mean Daddy. NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT**

**anyway R&R please!!! ch2 will b up soon!... Hopefully.... Let your reveiws be my reminder to update! REVEIW DAMN IT!!!**

* * *

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee. For once, Gai-sensei didn't respond, he was unconscious.

"Lee! Get Gai to a safe place!" shouted Neji to his sobbing teammate as he Juuken'd another enemy ninja's ass. They were on a mission in the Earth country. They had been assigned on a stealth mission, but had really turned out to be a trap for Neji, to get his Byakugan. Now they were fighting their way out of _said_ trap in the middle of the rocky forest. And just because Gai was down didn't mean that they could stop fighting.

Tenten and Neji fought off the rest of the ninja and after they were the only ones left standing, retreated after Lee, who had fled into the forest with their unconscious and injured sensei. They had a few cuts and scrapes themselves, but it was nothing to serious.

"Lee! Let me look at Gai." said Tenten as soon as they caught up to Lee. Lee moved back from his position over Gai so Tenten could look at him.

Tenten had had SOME medical-ninja training from Sakura, but it wasn't anything too major (note: this takes place during the first year that Naruto is away with Ero-sensei and they are now all Chuunin, Neji is not a Jounin yet.). After examining and healing as much as she could she turned and faced her teammates.

"He's been poisoned. At this rate he'll die by tomorrow night. We need herbs that can only be grown in an herbal garden around here, and I doubt the residents are going to be willing to help. Besides I'm not sure there ARE any residents nearby who COULD help, the nearest town is a day away and moving Gai-sensei would only make the poison spread faster." she said.

"So what are we supposed to do?! Are supposed to just let him die?!" yelled Lee through his tears.

Neji in hailed a sharp breath. He realized this was a hopeless situation. He activated his Byakugan out of anger, and it's a good thing he did. "We got company. 3 squads are heading our way. What ever we are going to do, we have to act fast." Neji said.

"Neji give me the map." said Tenten suddenly. Neji raised an eyebrow but something in her tone made him keep his mouth shut and comply.

"We're here right?" she asked as she pointed to a place on the map.

"Hai, but what are you thinking? There no way we can get to that town in time and even if we could they're not going to help us." He said in his usual cold tone.

"No, but… but I know a place where we CAN go, and we may find the herbs there." She said, not looking at either of her teammate.

Both her teammates just stared at her. This was their first mission to the Earth Country. How could Tenten know of a place that they didn't?

"Follow me and… please don't ask questions." Tenten whispered the last part just loud enough for them to hear.

They silently nodded and followed, Lee carrying Gai, through the forest.

After a while Tenten stopped, though they were still surrounded by the thick forest. Neji instinctively activated his Byakugan and was amazed at what he saw, or rather what he couldn't see.

They were at a clearing near the side of a cliff, and to the normal eye it looked like a cluster of trees near the bottom of the cliff. But with the Byakugan, Neji could see that the trees in front of him were really an illusion and that there was some sort of barrier around the bottom of the mountain. The problem was the GREAT Byakugan couldn't see past the barrier.

"Tenten where are we? How does this help Gai-sensei?!?!" Lee cried.

"Stay here and DON"T MOVE. I'll be right back." Was all Tenten said before rushing ahead, and disappeared behind the barrier.

Lee just looked at where his teammate had suddenly vanished, but Neji walked up to the side of the barrier. When he tried to put his hand through it he was shocked and thrown back 10 feet.

"What the hell?!" Neji cried out in pain as he stood up. Lee chuckled at seeing his rival fall, but it was cut short by the Hyuuga's famous death glare. Sure Lee was a mini-Gai, but he wasn't up to challenging the Hyuuga death glare just yet.

Suddenly Tenten re-emerged from behind the barrier. She was looking down at her feet and murmuring something that the boys didn't quite catch. Then she turned and saw Neji back farther than where he was before she left and from the grin on Lee face, she could only guess what happened.

"I said not to move, Neji, geez. Trust a teammate why don't you?" she smirked. Then her face grew serious. "Neji, Lee, come here and hold out your hands."

The two boys looked at her weirdly but did as they were told. Each boy help out one of their hands. Neji his right, and Lee his left. Tenten crossed her arms so she could grab each of their hands like if she was doing a hand shake, but she grabbed up farther and grabbed their wrists. Then her chakra spiked and suddenly Lee and Neji were on the floor grabbing their wrists in pain.

"I'm sorry, guys. It will stop in a minute I promise." Tenten said as she tried to comfort them. After what seemed like hours to the boys, but in reality was two minutes the pain subsided and they released their holds on their wrists. Now they turned to Tenten who, as soon as she saw their pain was subsided, had quickly gone to her sensei's side and grabbed his wrist. "Forgive me sensei." She whispered and before the boys could stop her, her chakra spiked and she did the same to Gai.

"Tenten, what the HELL!" the boys cried out in union. Lee rushed over to his idol's side and got in a protective stance between Gai and Tenten.

"I'm sorry, but it needed to be done in order to save him, and I doubt you guys would like to wait out here for the next few days while I treat him inside…" she tried to explain.

"Inside?" Neji asked.

"Hai, Lee grab Gai and lets go. The barrier should let you through now." Tenten said and she once again disappeared behind the barrier.

The guys just looked at where she had disappeared, then at each other. Then Lee shrugged his shoulders, picked up Gai, and hesitantly stepped through the barrier. Neji followed with even more hesitance, because of the last time he had tried to pass, the barrier had almost knocked him out. But this time he didn't even feel the barrier as he passed through.

* * *

**i will leave it at that. I know what im going to do for this story, but any ideas on what i could do would be greatly appreciated. I like putting twists onto my storied that no one sees coming and i dont really have a good twist for this story...yet....**

**R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ancient Family of Steel**

Chapter 2: Home?

"Woah." Was all Lee could manage to say at what he saw.

In the side of the cliff that was in front of them was a huge cave about 50 feet high. And in the cave was a small village. But what was really special about village was that, beside the fact that there was no one out on the streets, every building was made of metal. It was like a metal city in the side of the cliff.

"Tenten, where are we?" demanded Neji.

"Home." Was all she said as she started walking through the streets towards the building in the center of the town, which was also the largest one in the city. Lee and Neji followed, with Gai on Lee's back.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lee to no one in specific.

"Dead." Tenten replied in a harsh tone and she sped up until she reached the building and opened the door for them without looking at them. Neji and Lee stopped and just stared wide eyes at her. Tenten had never snapped at them like that before. She'd never used that tone before with anyone, enemy or friend.

After they recovered somewhat, they followed her inside. While outside was a metal wonderland, inside just looked like a normal home, except for the metal tile floors and the metal doors.

"Alright, we can stay here for a while until Gai-sensei is ready to move. There are bedrooms on the 2nd floor for each of you. The third floor is off limits. I'm going to check the town garden for the herbs to cure Gai-sensei. Please listen to me this time and DON'T LEAVE the house." Tenten said as she ran out the door.

Lee and Neji looked at each other in confusion. "Any idea what's going on?" Lee asked Neji. Neji shook his head no and sighed. They got to work.

Lee brought Gai upstairs to lay him down and Neji started to explore the house. Actually he activated his Byakugan and once he spotted the kitchen on the 1st floor he went in to see if there was anything they could eat. Surprisingly there was ninja food in the metal cupboards and the house had running water. He started a fire in the wood burning stove so they could have heat as well as a fire to cook over. Then he went to find Lee.

Lee, after finding there were plenty of rooms, picked the closest and started treating Gai and himself. He wrapped up his and Gai's lesser wounds, like he had been taught in the academy and by Sakura-chan a little while ago. He then went to the bathroom (every room had a bathroom) and wet a face cloth that he found in the cabinet to put on Gai's head to help the fever he was developing.

Neji came into the room and after tending to his own would sat in silence with Lee, though they didn't have to wait long. Tenten came running up the stairs about 5 minutes after Neji.

"I-pant-got it-pant" she said as she made her way over to Gai. With Lee's help, they made Gai swallow the mixture that she had made with the herbs and some water.

"Now what?" asked Lee.

"We wait and see if it works. I'm not Sakura, I don't know how to extract the poison through surgery. I just know about antidotes." Tenten sighed. Then she sat down and started to tend to her own wounds.

"Shouldn't one of us stand guard? The shinobi pursuing us were getting close to our location." Neji asked. When Gai was out, Neji was in charge.

Tenten looked at Neji, then laughed. "Do you remember what happened before when you tried to enter the barrier? They can't get inside and they don't know that we can. They'll just think we went around it. We're safe for now."

After a moment of silence Tenten spoke up again. "I'm going to turn in. You guys should get some sleep too. We can take turns watching Gai if you want. Wake me when it's my turn." And with that she left them.

"Neji, you know I trust Tenten with my life & I respect her as a strong kunoichi, but we need to know what's going on! If she's not going to tell us we need to find out. This could be dangerous!" Lee whispered to Neji.

Neji just looked at Lee for a long time. Finally he sighed and nodded his head yes in agreement.

"She said the 3rd floor was off limits for us. Want to go check it out now while she's asleep? You can use your Byakugan so won't run into any traps." Lee said in his usual voice. Tenten's chakra had dimmed signaling she was asleep. Neji nodded and they both stood and quietly walked out the door, down the hallway, and to the staircase that led to the third floor.

"Byakugan." Neji whispered as he activated his bloodline limit. After checking the stairs for traps, he signaled that it was safe to Lee and up they went.

**

* * *

**

**IM SORRI!!! I kno I kno REALy short chapter (2 pgs I think it's a new record for shortest chapters ive ever written)**

**You see theres these things called 'LIFE' and "HOMEWORK' that have been keeping me occupied so ye…**

**Ill update soon now that midterms r ova**

**R&R! I wana kno what you think so far & how I can improve**

**I also welcome guessed on what's going to happen  
its fun too see what others think im gonna do, especially if theyr right**

**& if they are wrong it may give me ideas none the less...**

**SO R&R DAMNIT!!!!**


End file.
